


A Lieumon Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [35]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, all aboard the s.s. crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lieumon Fanfic

            How much of life is built on a lie?

            How many of those lies are subtle, elusive, and tease you perniciously until you realize they've been dancing before your eyes the whole time in the wholes you were too small to understand were holes?

            And how many of those lies are the ones you choose to ignore?

            Noatak thinks he knows the answer at a young age.

            Amon constructs lies with fluidity, the ease of a man seeing the tapestry of lies that is life, rather than the truths and snagging lies that others believe; that the unaware believe.

            He knows the lies we consciously tell ourselves; the lies we unconsciously tell ourselves; the lies that we speak to frame truths; the truths that burn, ultimately, that we can never know.

            He knows the lies that bring people to him.

            He knows the lies that people believe.

            People like Liu.

            Amon knows, intimately, the lies he tells himself about Liu.

            And yet he keeps telling himself them.


End file.
